Snow And Coal
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: Muttering he let loose a string of curses. At least she spoke with him this time.. That was good enough for him. 'Until next time, koi.' Turning, he smirked. He was dark.. She was light.. They were complete opposites. A Sasuke.Hinata Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Thump_

_Crunch_

_Pant_

_Thump_

_Crunch_

_Pant_

Over and over again...

The white, cold, dead landscape showed no sign of life.

Only the 20 year-old female that stood in the middle of a frozen training grounds. Her long hair was left down, to keep her neck and ears somewhat warm. Trembling lightly in the cold, she breathed heavily. After all, she had been out in the cold for 12 or so hours now. Only stopping to grab a bite to eat, or use the restroom.

Many had come and gone. Some had even told her to go home then left, after she told them she would in a little bit. Her ex-crush had even stopped by to do a little sparring with the Jounin girl. Then left, saying that he had a date to be on. She'd long gotten used to him telling her things like that now. After all, it would be pointless to try after something you could never have.

She snorted. The last date she actually went on, was with the Kazekage Gaara. But that was when they were still teens. Ever since then, she'd always been found either aimlessly walking around, in the training grounds, her apartment, or no where at all if she was on a mission. She wasn't very social at all. Actually she hated being in crowds. As a Part-Time Medic Nin she often find herself crowded by other Medics.

Rubbing her goose bumped arms she looks around. Nothing.. Still no one was around. Maybe they thought it was to cold to train anymore? Shrugging she began to pick up the freezing cold metal kunai, and senbon. Her fingers and hands had long gone numb, therefore she couldn't feel the stinging pain of a kunai when it sliced across the top of her left hand.

A thick line of crimson appeared right after, and oozed off her hand and onto the white snow, staining it. She stared at it for the longest time, wondering to herself.

Lifting her head, and gaze, she stared at the one who threw it. She snorted once again. "What do _you_ want?"

The man grinned, his sickly pale skin was even paler then her own. A shiver went down her spine. Ever since she'd become a Jounin, he'd been pressuring her to spar with him, and it always happened when she was tired and done training. She narrowed her eyes at his answer. "What else?"

His dark eyes were as dark as ever, a complete opposite of the snow and his skin tone. "To bad. You should have come earlier, when I was still training and not freezing my ass off." She wouldn't stand for it this time. She really wanted a hot bath to warm her body and relax her muscles.

He frowned. She smirked. "Then I'll force you.." She growled with irritation.

"You'll do no such thing." Her voice was calm and unnerving to anyone that heard it. Even so, he was just the same, and showed no clue of anything.

"Oh? Who says I wont?" He plucked out an other kunai, readying to throw it.

"I do." Quickly, faster then anyone had ever seen her, she preformed the correct hand seals to perform a Teleportation Jutsu. And as quickly as she had done them, she had disappeared from his sight.

Muttering he let loose a string of curses. At least she spoke with him this time... That was good enough for him. "Until next time, koi." Turning, he smirked. He was dark... She was light... They were complete opposites. One more of his reasons to get her: He needed her light to help him out of his darkness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She sighed, grabbing a towel, and a change of clothing. Stepping into her bathroom she closes and locks the door behind her. No need for hentai's just randomly entering her bathing quarters.

Turning on the hot water she watched as the water slowly raised. Peeling off her damp and cold clothing she looked at her reflection then her wounded hand. Frowning she pulled her silky long dark hair into a tight bun, on top of her head. "T'ch." Turning off the water she stepped into the hot water - not that it bothered her any - and allowed herself to sink into the relaxing waters.

Closing her eyes she let out a sigh of relaxation. This is what she needed. A warm place to go.. Maybe she could find a solo mission to Suna.. Yeah... That'd be good. She never liked the cold anyways.

**Next Day Hokage Tower**

She drummed her fingers against the wooden desk is annoyance. "So, you're telling me that I _have_ to have a partner?" Her voice was calm, but if you studied her closely you could tell she was annoyed.

"Hai. That is right. I can't afford to send any of my good Jounins or Med-Nins out on solo missions." Tsunade watched as the Hyuuga tapped her fingers on her desk. "Now. I've been meaning to send Uchiha Sasuke out on the mission. This is yet an other reason I don't want you to go on a solo mission."

"You just want someone to baby-sit him." Hinata narrowed her milky eyes at the Hokage. "Why not send him with someone else, like Naruto." It's not that she really wanted a solo mission, she just really didn't want a mission with the Uchiha who always bothered her into sparring with him.

"I can't do that. You and I know they'll only kill each other." Tsunade also narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to send Naruto one a mission with Sasu-"

"Well then why not someone else?! Why me? Of all of the Jounins, why me?!" Pulling her hand from the desk the tapping stopped. Crossing her arms at her chest she glared down at the older woman before her.

"Because you're the only one he seems to not want to kill. He may even harbor feel-" She once more didn't finish her sentence for none other then Uchiha Sasuke entered the room, glaring at the Hokage, not once taking notice to the other in the room. "Ah. Uchiha, so you actually came after all. I thought maybe I'd have to send some ANBU after you."

"What the hell do you want. I have a life you know and it doesn't have anything to do with this village." His onyx eyes finally noticed the other in the room.

"See you heard him, he's got a life and doesn't want anything to do with this mission, send him home, and I'll do my solo-" By now she was beyond aggravated with the woman before her.

"He will do this double mission with you regardless. I will not have you on a solo mission you're to vital here." Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes in aggravation. "This is an order Hyuuga. You _will_ do this mission. You are both dismissed."

Hinata growled and shoved past the Uchiha exiting the room. Sasuke just watched as she shoved past him. Then closing his eye he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grumping she stuffed her bag with clothing, food, scrolls, bandages, herbs, and other medical equipment. Anything else she needed for the mission she could buy later. Standing she smoothed out her clothing. "Time for a family visit." Frowning she picked up her bag, setting it on her coffee table in her living room.

Exiting her apartment, she locks the door, then slowly makes her way to the Hyuuga Estate for a long and dreaded discussion with Father Dearest.

"Oi!! Hinata-Chan!! Long time no see!!!" The Hyuuga blinked, then turned around to be bombarded by three other Kunoichi; Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. "Hey wait up!" All three waved.

"Ano..." The quiet Hyuuga sighed. Well here goes nothing. "How are you all?" She smiled lightly at their slightly irritated looks.

"Well isn't this a fine and dandy time to ask?" The pinkette placed her hands on her hips. "You've all but avoided us all like the plague for so long it's a miracle you even remember who we are!" Her left eyebrow started a sudden twitch.

The Blonde beside her nodded her head in agreement, her long hair swishing behind her. "Yeah! What is up with that anyways? For the longest time after we all became Chunnin all you did was hang around us. After you became a Jounin it's as if you forgot all about us."

"N-no, it's nothing like that you see-" Hinata blinked as the brunette with her hair always up in two buns now glared, and interrupted her speaking.

"You know, you're just like Lee and obsessed with Training! Wow who knew that after such a small amount of Neji's training would you become a training freak like Lee and Gai." Hinata frowned. That wasn't true at all... She just wanted to pass the ANBU exams.. And have her father acknowledge her once more.

"But- I-" She paused. Why explain herself. It's not like they'd understand that all she wanted was her families love and acknowledgement! They've never been disowned, thrown out of their home, or been called useless so many times by their fathers, they've never lost so many times to a younger sibling is down right depressing and humiliating! "You just don't understand me!" She turned heel, and quickly walked away, eyes squeeze tightly shut, fists clenched at her side, and head lowered.

"Hinata, wait!"

"Hinata-Chan, hold up!"

"We didn't-"

_'Shut up!'_ She sighed once they were out of her hearing range. Opening her eyes she realized she was already at the Hyuuga Estates. "Well-" She paused. "Here... Here goes nothing."

"Hault, who goes-- Hinata-Sama?" The gaurd blinked a few times. "What are you-"

She sighed, shaking her head not wanting to explain herself at all. "Father." Upon her words the Hyuuga of the Branch family nodded his head in understandment.

Walking in she quickly and eaisly found her Father. Where else would he be, other then training her younger sister to her death. Stopping she sat, and waited to be called for, before stepping any farther and intrupting the training that went on. She frowned at her younger sibiling Hanabi barely advoided an attack from their father, then only manage to make a a weak counter. "Enough." Her fathers voice was loud as ever and still as cold as ever. "Hanabi, go." At those words the girl nodded, bowed, then left, only giving her eldest sister a hard glare as she left. "Hinata."

The eldest of the two daughters of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan stood, smoothed her clothing out, then slowly walked towards her advancing father. As he stopped she did as well, then she bowed. "Father." Standing strait now, she awaited for him to seat himself before she too seated. Clearing her throat she glanced out at the cold sky. "I've come to inform you of my mission to the Land of the Wave... I'll be going under cover...And don't know how long I'll be gone for... My partner for this mission is the Uchiha." She all but spit his name out. "The mission is to go to Snow. There we'll take identities of a married couple. We're to befriend, Kishirou Rouyi, then find out about anything and everything about him, then report back to Kohona..." She turned her gaze to her father. "And in some way I must be the baby-sitter to the Uchiha." She once more spat his name out as if it were acid. "I don't expect anything from you, or the Clan. Only your blessing." She stood, once more smoothed her clothing out, bowed, then turned heel, slowly taking her leave.

"You have my blessing, Hinata." Houshi's voice was much softer then any had ever heard. "I only wish you could forgive me." He watched as his eldest, and proudest daughter walked from him, once more. But this time hopefully on better terms then before.

**ء****A/N: Well this is my first Sasu/Hina** **fic. How was it?** **This of course takes place after Orochimaru. n.n Hope you've enjoyed. If you'd like an update, please give me at least 5 reviews. Not hard right? **

**Sayonara, **

**-Hanyou- Hayami****ء**


	2. Authoress Note

Alright. Many of you don't know, or rather didn't know, but the reason I haven't been updating ANYTHING would be due to the fact that I have been without a computer this entire time. So I've had no way of posting anything. Everytime I did use a computer, I was only allowed on for a very short amount of time, therefore making it very impossible for me to have ever gotten the word out to my readers that I wasn't going to be around for a long time. With my Junior year of high school comming up, I may or may not be able to post for a while. My studies are a little more important than writing.

However do not see that the wrong way, I will try my very best to update, expectaly since I have all these things floating in my head, demanding I type them down or else I may have some dire consequences to pay later. xD

Anyways. I hope every single one of you eagerly await my updates!! I shall try myt very best at getting the newest freshest chapters of my Fics to you devoted fans.

With Love,

-Hanyou-Hayami!


End file.
